


Blackmail

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Reign of the Supermen (2019), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Child Abuse, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bad things happen bingo: Blackmail.Kon won't tell anyone what happened to the Doctor.





	Blackmail

“Luthor!” Superman yelled as he landed on the balcony glaring at the man. “What did you do to Conner?!”

“Conner is his name is it?” Lex said as he got a drink of his whiskey. “You know he was fine with being called Superboy.”

“You didn’t even give him a name, Lex,” walked over with a glare he tried to stay calm. “What did you say to him?!”

“Nothing, what makes you think I did?”

“Because he won’t tell the judge what happened to your lead scientist, Doctor Donnavan and every time I try to talk to him about it, he clams up.”

“Ah, well, it’s not my fault you can’t communicate with him, SUperman. Maybe your not doing a good enough job as a parent.”

“No, you did something, told him something, you must have!” Clark was getting angry. Every time he tried to ask Kon what happened the boy would get wide eyes and cover his mouth. It didn’t take a genius to know he was scared to tell him. “I’ll find out Luthor!”

“Sure, whatever you say,”

“This isn’t over.” With that Superman was gone.

\--

Kon has his hands over his mouth, almost like an X when asked again if he knew what happened to Doctor Donnavan. He shook his head when they asked if he wanted to talk about it.

Closing his eyes Kon could remember the screams, the gunfire and the smell of blood. Standing there int hat elevator as they made their way back up to the main part of the penthouse. Once the ding opened Kon rushed out and stood there in the middle of the room.

He wasn't sure how to process that.

Only Donnavan told him how or sometimes Lex. Now that he knew that he didn’t just have one Dad, he had too he looked at Lex.

“What about his family?” He asked.

“What about his family?” Lex replied with a cold sneer on his words.

“Doctor Donnavan had a family,” Kon said. “What’s going to happen to them?”

“Well, I’ll tell you what’s going to happen.” Lex walked over to him looking down at the twelve-year-old, well, at least he aged to that before breaking out of the damn pod and took his hands. “You are never going to say anything about what happened to him or about downstairs.”

“But-”

“If you do,” Lex raised the boy’s hands up. “Say even one word,” He placed on hand over Kon’s mouth. “I will slowly kill them, his family one by one.” He put the other hand over the first one as wide gray eyes looked at him with fear. “Slowly, painful and that will be all your fault. Now, you understand?”

Slowly Kon nodded.

“Good,” Lex stood up walking away. “Now get to mess, well I have downstairs cleaned up.”

\--

“Kon, do you know what happened to Doctor Donnavan?”

Putting his hands over his mouth Kon shook his head in fear that Lex would somehow know if he told anyone.


End file.
